The Rise of the Kaiser, Jaden Kaiba
by August Storm
Summary: AU- We all know the story of Jaden Yuki, below average student, the Sliver King and the Hero user. But what if there was no Jaden Yuki, but instead you had Jaden Kaiba the son of Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp and Duel Academy, and Serenity Kaiba, formally Wheeler. What would be different, what would be the same. Warning, there are made up cards. JadenXAlexis
1. Chapter 1

_Well after looking at a couple of pictures, I have notice a distinct similarity between Jaden Yuki and Seto Kaiba, Joey and Serenity Wheeler._

_This is just a scenario where Jaden is the son of Seto and Serenity since, even though I never finished watching the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, they seem like their supposed to go together (please don't ask me why). If the timing doesn't work for some reason, just remember its fan fiction. If I wanted to I could make Jaden an alien from Jupiter looking to suck everyone brains out. So you can suck my fat - (anyways)_

Chapter 1-

"Well now I guess its official then" Joey Wheeler said as he looked at his sister, who again was in a hospital bed.

He had blonde hair done in a sporty hair style, which was very messy, and dark brown eyes. He wore an open green jacket with a white shirt underneath, and although he had very rough and angular features, he seemed to emanate a humorous and carefree aura.

"It was always official mutt" Seto Kaiba grumbled, as he looked at his brother in law in contempt.

Seto wore his white trench coat and underneath he wore a long sleeved black shirt. On each of his upper arms he had two belts tied around them. He had brown hair that at the bottom was dark, while at the top was light, along with icy blue eyes.

"Shhs, he's sleeping, and yes Joey it has always been official" Serenity Kaiba (ha), said.

She had long brown hair and light brown eyes, which were very soft and comforting. Her face was a little less angular then her brother's and had a very soft look. In her arms she cradled a small newborn child.

The child was in a deep sleep, but his facial features were very similar to Serenity's, although his eye shape was that of Seto. Of the little hair he had, along the edges it was dark brown while towards the center it was lighter.

"When was the marriage? I never been to a wedding let alone a bachelors party" Joey said.

"Joey you idiot, you were at the bachelors party remember?" Seto said, getting quite annoyed at his brother and law's denial of the fact that he had married his little sister. It happened every time they were face to face.

"No I don't" Joey said crossing his arms.

"Well that's your problem" Seto said, rolling his eyes, and turning attention to his newborn child and wife. "So how are you feeling?"

Serenity smiled softly "after a couple of hours of pain and nine months of a burden, pretty good"

Seto kissed her lightly on the lips and turned his attention to the small child, "He looks just like you"

Serenity nodded "but he has your eyes and hair" she said, rubbing the small child's back. The child then opened its eyes, revealing his soft brown eyes.

"Scratch that" Joey said smirking "he got your eyes sissy"

"Shut up Joey" Serenity said softly, getting a chuckle from Seto. She picked up the child to her head, which had begun playing with her hair.

"So what should we name him?" Seto asked his wife, has he got a better look at his son.

"I thought he was being named Joey Wheeler the second" Joey said looking at his sister.

Seto glared at Joey "first of all, his last name is not Wheeler, its Kaiba. Second, hell no"

Serenity sighed at her brother's and husband's antics and looked at the child, which caused a smile to grace her features "Jaden, his name is Jaden Kaiba."

X_X_X_X_X_X 12 years later X_X_X_X_X_X

Jaden Kaiba had changed a lot from when he was first born, one of those being that he wasn't a baby. His appearance was a mixture of his mother Serenity Kaiba, father Seto Kaiba and Uncle Joey Wheeler, much to his father's annoyance.

He had the same hair as his father, dark brown at the bottom and light brown on the top, however his hair style was very similar to that of his uncle Joey's, except it spike out in the back instead of the front. His eyes were a warm brown, just like his mother's, and his facial features were very similar to her, except for the shape of his eyes which took a resemblance to his father. He wore a black and red jacket, which he kept unzipped to reveal a black undershirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Jaden are you up there?" Serenity called out.

"Yah mom, I am" Jaden called back.

He heard a couple of more footsteps, and in walked his mother, and to him was the kindest person he ever met "how are doing?" she asked.

She was always worried about how he was doing, and unlike most boys who would try to get away from their mother's constant interference as they would call it, Jaden embraced the closeness he got.

Jaden smiled at her, and gave her a hug, just to let her know he cared "I'm great"

Serenity smiled at him, "okay big boy, we are hosting a party in a couple of hours, so I need you to get ready."

"Alright mom" Jaden said, and his mother gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and left him to do his business, as no boy, not even Jaden, wants their mother to watch them change.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Seto Kaiba was in his office going over the different economic aspect of his company. Kaibacorp had risen to become one of the most prominent corporations in the world, specializing in technology, not just for dueling, but for other uses, and was now used in government institutions, hospitals, schools, and about everywhere else.

But more importantly to him was his son, his pride and joy all wrapped into one package.

To most of the world, Jaden Kaiba didn't exist, or was just a vague rumor, which to him was a blessing. Seto had foreseen the problem when Serenity had gotten pregnant, and had her being cared for privately when she was in labor.

The last thing Seto wanted for his son was to be swarmed by reporters or being featured in magazines as a potential candidate for the best boy to get award, and even worse would be if he developed a bad ego. He knew too many pampered rich boys that got one, including attention seeking, bragging, and the worst one of all, I'm better then you even though I've done nothing to earn the respect I aspect to receive.

But Jaden proved to be anything but, always being friendly and helpful and showing nothing but kindness and respect to those he met.

Jaden had also shown great ability in coding and computer at a young age, and the new duel monster's interface was actually designed and built by Jaden, not to mention his dueling skills were very high, almost as good, and much to Seto's annoyance, as good as his.

He took a glance at one of the pictures on his desk, which was of him, Jaden and his wife Serenity all smiling in front of the Kaiba tower, which in turn only made him smile, just having all of his pride in one picture.

He then heard his office door open, and looked to see his wife walking towards.

"How are you doing?" Serenity asked.

Seto smiled, he would have never showed it in public, but he was quite caring to those he loved, and on that list would be his little brother, his wife, son, and maybe his brother in law and his friends.

"I'm fine, just a lot of paper work" Seto said.

Serenity walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "well you need to get ready honey; you don't want to not be ready for your party."

"Alright" Seto said, doing a couple of last minute checks on his work, and then leaving his office, with his arm wrapped around Serenity.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Jaden are you coming down!" Serenity called down, about 30 minutes before the guests had arrived.

"Yep I am almost there!" Jaden yelled back, a couple of flights of stairs away. It wasn't his fault that the Kaiba mansion, not to mention estate, was ridiculously big. If he had it his way, it would much smaller.

Jaden never cared much for looking overly nice for special occasions, just like his father who could get away with wearing his favorite trench coat, so he didn't actually change except for brushing his hair slightly and putting on a little deodorant.

When he got down he saw both his mother sitting on the couch and his father in one of the arm chairs in their sitting room. Compared to most of the other rooms in the mansion, this room was much smaller for Kaiba standards, but was comfortable and relaxing. It featured one couch and two arms chairs which surrounded a small table in the center, just big enough to lay out a four way duel. On the walls surrounding it were a couple of book shelves and a couple of pictures of their family.

His mother was dressed in a very nice strapless pink dress, which if Jaden was slightly older, and it wasn't his mom, would be very excited right now. However, his father had the same idea as him, slightly brushing his hair, probably putting on some deodorant, and maybe practicing his scowl, because he didn't change one bit.

Upon seeing her son coming into the room, Serenity couldn't help but sigh at the fact that Jaden had taken up his father's sense of 'I'm wearing this and you can tell me I'm not because I am, so tough luck bud.'

"Jaden couldn't you at least try to look nice?" Serenity asked. She was never good at being a strict mom, but she never had to since Jaden was never out of control.

Jaden shook his head and smiled "sorry mom, but I am not spending that much time at their party any ways"

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked "we are having a party at our house, why wouldn't you be there?"

"Well" Jaden said, faltering his feet slightly "I am working on a new interface for the new duel disk and well… can I please, please, please work on it?"

Seto could only smile at his son, remembering all the times when at his age he was forced to work and study, and now his son begging to work and study. "Of course Jaden, but if we need you, you need to come in"

Serenity glared at Seto "now listen here, Jaden and you spend hours on end working, and when we finally get a nice party together, you make it into a business plan and Jaden wants to continue working"

"So is that a yes or no?" Jaden asked.

Serenity sighed "fine alright, you can go play with your computers, but the next party we have, no computers or anything, got it"

Jaden then sat next to his mother and gave her a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Serenity could only smile at him, and starting scratching the back of his head, which to both of them was very enjoyable.

"So is Uncle Joey coming?" Jaden asked.

Seto nodded "unfortunately", which got a slight smirk from Jaden. He liked his uncle, a lot, and every time he came over, he would get on his father's nerves, which would usually end up in some sort of dog fight.

"Is he bringing Mai along?" Serenity asked.

"Yah did they ever get married, or are they still just friends with benefits" Jaden asked.

Seto shrugged "I'm pretty sure he is, and yes Jaden their married, and have been for a couple of years now"

Jaden smiled sheepishly "well sorry for not being informed. So what about Uncle Mokuba?"

"He is defiantly coming" Seto said.

"What about Yugi, is he coming?" Jaden asked. "I mean the last time I saw him, he gave me Yubel and that was ages ago."

Seto frowned slightly at hearing Yugi's name, since last time he saw him, he had declared Jaden to be the incarnation of some supreme king from another dimension. Seto could believe Egyptian gods, but you lost him at different dimensions.

"No he is here, then there. It's impossible to track him" Seto said.

Jaden shrugged "oh well"

Serenity then took a look at the clock "well its time" and she got off the couch, followed by Jaden, who shot up like a rocket.

"To the Jaden cave!" he yelled out and ran to the family library/study to work.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Atticus Rhodes was having the time of his life at the party at the Kaiba mansion. He hit on the hosts wife, and successfully got her to blush, embraced his sister 15 times, 3 more than at the last party they were at, and successful kissed 4 other big business men's wife on the cheek. He couldn't have been more proud of himself.

Atticus Rhodes could only be described as a very charming, handsome young man that most girls his age would love to have a piece of. He had dark brown hair done in a very surf board man like fashion, his face quite angular which defined his handsome features. He wore blue blazer along with kaki colored pants.

But now was an opportunity for him to get a look around the mansion, and to explore a little bit. He was quite impressed with the work they had done with the mansion itself, everything inside was so pristine and even though he wasn't even in sight, made Seto Kaiba look even more impressive by just what his stuff looked like.

But what interested Atticus the most, and he would admit it, was to take a quick look in his study, to see where all the magic happened.

And so he did just that.

When Atticus opened the door, he found the whole room to be overwhelming. The library was huge, with book shelves lining along the outside of the wall, and also the middle. Atticus decided it would be best if he went down one of the isles to see if there was anything else.

He continued walking down the aisles of book shelves, taking quick glances at the different covers, but he soon came to a different part of the library, where there were no books.

The only thing in sight was a large wooden table, a computer, and what appeared to be a 12 year old boy working on said computer, with a number of books and papers scattered across the table.

"What are you doing here?" Atticus asked the boy. It seemed strange that someone, especially a child to crowd himself with work when there was a party going on. However what was most strange was who this boy was.

Jaden looked up at the intruder "the question is what you are doing in here. The party is out there."

"Ah but then that leads to a new question" Atticus said smirking "and that is why you're not at the party?"

Jaden shrugged "didn't feel like it"

Atticus approached the table and took a seat opposite the boy, and even he had to admit that the boy shared some of the same handsome looks as himself.

"So who are you?" Atticus asked "You can call me Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes"

Jaden looked at the boy sitting across from him; he was at least 3 years older than him "Kaiba, Jaden Kaiba" Jaden said, playing along with the whole James bond antic.

"Kaiba?" Atticus said "as in Seto Kaiba, are you two related or something" Atticus asked. He then looked over Jaden's features, his hair was defiantly like Seto Kaiba, and his eye shape had that same shape to it, not to mention his features. But his face was like that of someone he just had to pleasure to meet. Who was that again?

Then it hit him.

"Yah, he is my dad" Jaden said, going back to working on his code.

"Wow, I never knew Seto Kaiba had a son" Atticus said, slightly amused. He had always prided himself on knowing what celebrities were doing with their lives, and the fact he didn't know about Jaden was a sure sign that he missed something.

Jaden smiled at the boy, he could tell that there wasn't any sense of awe or mistrust in him, just amusement to the fact he didn't know who he was. The last person he met that was his age who found out who he was, tried to pretend to be his friend, but he was quickly able to tell what they were doing.

"Yah it's a class A secret" Jaden said.

"So how old are you?" Atticus asked, especially now that he was taking a look at everything that surrounded Jaden. Atticus could quickly tell that this kid must have been some sort of genius prodigy in computing or something, just by looking at all the work in front of him.

"I'm 12" Jaden said, still typing more code on his computer.

Atticus then got a devious smile "So what you working on?"

"Oh this" Jaden said, motioning towards the papers on the table "I'm working on the new Kaibacorp duel disk, which should be ready by the end of the week"

"Really? And your dad is okay with you messing with his work?" Atticus asked. He knew his dad to be some big investor, and he hated when his children got in the way of his business endeavors.

"Why wouldn't he be? I mean I did build the new duel monsters interface" he then gave Atticus a quirky smile "your welcome"

"How did you know I duel?" Atticus asked.

Jaden shrugged "you got a bulge on the side of your pants, I got sixth sense for sensing a deck."

"I guess you duel then?" Atticus asked.

Jaden nodded "Hell I do, you think I don't when I got one of the best duelists at home. You would have to be insane not to duel him every chance you got."

"True that" Atticus said. "So are you interested in girls"

Jaden shook his head "maybe later, like 10 years later"

"Ten years I understand 2 but 10, that is a little much" Atticus said, "Hell your like my sister." Then he got a devious idea "I know you two could go out, then all of our problems will be solved."

"Whose problems?" Jaden asked.

"The fact that you and my sister don't seem to find any interest in love" Atticus then stood up proudly and looked up to the ceiling. "After all I am the master of love and I will not allow souls to ever be alone if I can help it!"

"Have fun" Jaden said returning to his coding.

"How about a duel" Atticus said

Jaden eyes perked up "a duel?"

Atticus nodded "yeah a duel, you let me set something up with my sister, you win, well you can think of something"

"I win; you have to help me with my coding and can't go back to the party until it's over or till I go" Jaden proclaimed and extended his hand to Atticus.

"Deal" Atticus said shaking Jaden's hand.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Both Jaden and Atticus had their decks set out on the table, ready for a friendly table top duel.

"So since I challenged you, I go first" Atticus said, drawing six cards from the top of his deck, while Jaden only drew five.

"Alight lover boy let's see what you can do" Jaden said excitedly. Much like his father, he was in love with dueling, and every time he dueled, or anything related to the game came up, he would get a sort of high and rush.

"Ok first I summon _**Cupid, The Herald of Love**_** (1700, 1600- light- fairy- 4- This card counts as two sacrifices for fairy type monsters) **in atk mode, then I set two cards and call that a turn"

Jaden nodded and drew a card from his deck. "First I will summon _**Red Eyes Black Chick**_** (800, 500- dark- dragon- 1- You may send this card to the graveyard from your side of the field to special summon red eyes black dragon from your hand to the field)** in atk mode. But then I sacrifice him to bring out my _**Red Eyes Black Dragon**_** (2400, 2000- dark- dragon- 7)** in atk mode"

"So I guess eyed dragons run in the family?" Atticus said smirking.

Jaden nodded "well yeah, my uncle Joey used to use red eyes and my dad still duels, so why not have a red eyes deck?"

Atticus shrugged "well you're going to face the power of love and embrace its ultimate strength"

"You wish because now I activate _**Inferno Fire Blast**_** (Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original atk of one face up red eyes black dragon you control. Red eyes black dragon cannot attack during the turn you activate this card.)**

Jaden- 4000/ Atticus- 1600

"Damn 2400 points of damage already, you are good" Atticus said smirking.

"Thank you" Jaden said "and ill set a card to end my turn"

Atticus nodded and drew a card from his deck "Well now I sacrifice my little cupid to bring out _**Venus, The Goddess of Love**_** (2100, 2700- light- fairy- 8- Once per turn, you may cause one monster on your opponent's side of the field to switch battle positions. This card is not affected by monster, spell and trap affects)** and now she is going to show your dragon the love by switching him to defense and then destroying him"

Jaden just shrugged, but you can obviously see how ticked off he was to see his monster being destroyed. "Well if you're done it's my turn" Jaden said drawing a card. "First I will activate my spell _**Dagon's Resurrection**_** (spell- Bring one dragon type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. For the turn he is special summoned, he cannot be affected by an opponent's monster, spell and trap card affects)** so saw hello to red eyes"

"You really like that card don't you" Atticus said.

Jaden nodded "it's one of my favorite cards"

"One of your favorites?" Atticus asked "I would imagine it would be your favorite"

Jaden shook his head "no, my favorite is Yubel, but you can't see her since I don't have her in my hand"

'Awe is Jaden upset' Yubel called out from his deck.

'Hell yeah I am' Jaden thought. "Well Atticus it's time to end this duel, because now I activate _**Red Eyes Assault**_** (spell- for one turn, all cards associated with Red Eyes Black Dragon can attack your opponents life points directly)"**

"Not before I activate my _**Fairy**__**Shield**_** (trap- can only be activate when a non-fairy card declares an attack. Destroy all non-fairy monsters on the field)"**

Jaden chuckled slightly "sorry to rain on your parade, but my red eyes isn't affected by any spells, traps or monster affects for one turn, so this duel is over"

Jaden- 4000/ Atticus- 0

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

For the rest of the night Atticus and Jaden worked on code for the new Kaibacorp duel disk, since Jaden had made no plans to go to the party. Atticus, himself was annoyed slightly, but he found watching and helping Jaden with the code to be quite interesting.

"Well Jaden I guess its goodbye" Atticus said, as the time was 11pm, and he needed to find his family.

"Yeah I hope to see you soon, maybe at Duel Academy, since I do have to go there to fix up that duel stage. The coding there is a little outdated and needs some serious updates" Jaden said, shaking the older boy's hand.

"You know, if you ever change your mind about wanting me to set you up with my sister, I'll be open to it. You're a cool kid."

"I'll keep that in mind" Jaden said.

"Well, see yah bud" Atticus said, and gave Jaden a quick hug before leaving.

Jaden then turned back to his code and began working; he had said that the code will be done by the end of the week. But why not make it done in the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It had been 3 years since that night Jaden had with Atticus, and the only noticeable changes would be his height and his hair, which had become less of a mess, and was very spiked out in the back (4th season style). Now that he was 15, Jaden would now be attending his father's dueling school, Duel Academy, and for the first time in his life, he would be in a school with teachers and other students.

Not many people who knew Jaden knew that his father and mother didn't send him to school, and instead he was home-schooled by his mother, who was very good at writing and literature. His father would then teach him math and calculus, but most of the time he was allowed to explore different aspects of learning on his own.

His father believed that you shouldn't push a child to learn what every other child learned, other than the basic needs like math and writing. He believed for things like history and science, you let the kid explore that themselves and see what they were interested in.

Jaden may not be a 'history know it all' or a science nerd, but he was an expert in computers, his knowledge of the 20th century quite impressive and his dueling skills could have been ranked in the top 5 if you tested him.

Along with Japanese, he spoke two other languages quite well, English and German and was beginning to learn French, just because it sounded so beautiful if spoken well. Key word was well.

What was the point in being mediocre in everything if you could be an expert in a select few fields? When a Kaiba chose a field they loved, they became the expert, no ands, ifs, or buts.

Jaden had not been able to keep in touch with Atticus, since things had just been busy for him at home, and he never asked for his phone number. But he was hoping to see him at Duel Academy when he got there.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Jaden was making his way to the Kaiba dome, and he was just on time, especially since the thing was only a couple of blocks away from the Kaiba tower, where he spent a lot of time.

Jaden was dressed in a very dark blue jacket with black outlining, but underneath he had a crimson red shirt, with the picture of red eyes black dragon on the back. He had a red eyes amulet around his neck, much like his father's blue eyes amulet, which he kept in view out of his shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans with black and red skateboard shoes.

As he walked on the street, his newly made duel disk on his arm, he got a couple of stares from people, as most people hadn't seen the new duel disk. Most people were still on the academy issued X-100, but Jaden had the newly made XD-360, which was red and black. The most notable difference about the duel disk would be that when activate, it looked like a dragon's wing, and the center of the duel disk where you kept the deck was made to look like a dragon's head.

As he made his way to the Kaiba dome, he saw a couple of other people, probably new students dueling and trading. Jaden may not have spent a lot of time being able to socialize with people, but he was a natural at it, so why practice.

"So I see you are enjoying yourself" someone said behind him, which made Jaden turn around.

Behind him stood Yugi Moto, with all of his super awesome black yellow and red hair which defied gravity, his black punk style look, and purple eyes, which seemed to pierce you overtime you looked too deep into them.

"Well you know how I get" Jaden mused "a duel just gives me the biggest rush in the world."

"So we all know" Yugi said, before Jaden gave him a subtle, but very large hug.

"I've missed you a lot, what has it been, 7 years since I last saw you?" Jaden said.

Yugi patted his back; he didn't have any children of his own, and was still getting settled in with Tea, so Jaden acted as his surrogate child until he got to having one of his own.

"It would seem so" Yugi said, and then Jaden separated from him.

"So why you here, and why aren't people crowding around you. I mean you still are the king of games?"

Yugi shrugged "well when you don't expect anyone, you don't look for them do you" he then reached into his pocket and pulled a package out of his pocket "and I got this for you" and he handed it to Jaden.

Jaden took the package; it was small, about 6 square inches big, just large enough for a computer disk or a pack of cards. He opened it, and inside was a Winged Kuriboh.

"Everyone needs a cute monster" Yugi said and patted Jaden on the head "well I got to go, and good luck on your duel." And as fast as he appeared, Yugi Moto was gone.

'Damn dad was right, he's here, and then suddenly, bam, he's gone. I should learn how to do that, but I guess that comes with the title of king of games' Jaden mused.

Jaden then continued to make his way to the testing room, since he would have to take the written part now, which was the reason why he was early.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Jaden was incredibly bored when he was taking his exam. Hell if it wasn't for his god forsaken pride, he would not have taken this exam in the first place. But Jaden didn't work like that. He would get accepted into this school on his own merit, even though he was the one to write the written exam this year, and was very proud with its capabilities. Already half the people who were taking it left, without handing it in, counting as a drop out. So here he was, waiting for the minimum time to go off so he could leave and got on line to get his practical over with.

It was quite simply how the grading worked. If you did well on your written exam you had a chance of being put into Ra yellow, but if you just passed, you had a chance of being put into Slifer red.

Then when it came to the practical, and you did well on the written portion, but failed the practical, you were put into Slifer red. If you just passed the practical, you were put into Ra-yellow. For those who just passed the written portion, they could only get into Slifer red, and if that is if they at least passed the practical exam.

But then came the topic of Obelisk blue, and how his father put it, where you get either the top of the top duelist, or the people who just had the connections to get in. Jaden had always asked his father why he let people just buy their way there, and the matter was simply. 'They got cash, so let them buy their way in. There missing a valuable lesson their never going to be able to buy'

It had taken Jaden a little while to comprehend what his father meant by that, but after looking into his father's past, he understood. Seto Kaiba grew up with nothing, and every achievement he ever had was done by his own sweet and blood, whether it be tricking Gozaburo Kaiba into a chess game, or taking over Kaiba corp, or helping Yugi save the world, it was he who had done it, not his parents or anyone else.

And that's where Jaden aimed to be, a hard earned obelisk blue and to get there by his own merit, not by his father and his last name, just what he could do and that's it.

"Aright you may leave if you're done" the proctor said, and as soon he said that Jaden was up, and so was another boy two rows in front of Jaden.

The two of them handed in their tests, and left the room, much to the ogling of a couple of the other applicants, who couldn't believe that someone could finish the test so fast.

Once Jaden got outside, he had started to 'examine' the other person with a faint interest. He had short black hair, which was combed all the way to the back, giving it a spiky look. His skin seemed to be much tanner then everyone else's, and his face was much more squared. He wore a white school uniform to a local public school.

"So you thought the test wasn't that bad either" the boy said and extended his hand to Jaden "Bastion Misawa"

Jaden took his hand, he was defiantly part British or Australian, "Jaden, and yeah the test wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, I practiced on a couple of older ones, but this one was… off. I guess it was slightly harder this year or something" Bastion commented.

Jaden shrugged, but inside he was jumping in joy hearing that his test was a success.

"So I've never seen you at school before" Bastion said "you go to private school or are you from out of town?"

"I'm home schooled" Jaden said "my mom and dad teach me, but now I think it's time if I try going to school with other people"

Bastion nodded "yeah, I guess I'm slightly homeschooled myself. My parents are both collage professors so they teach me a lot." Bastion then chuckled himself "in fact I skipped a couple of grades"

"So I take it your pretty smart" Jaden commented, and Bastion shrugged.

"Well I would be lying if I didn't think so, so yeah"

The two of them continued to walk in silence, until they reached the entrance to the stadium. As they approached the door, there was a small ticket machine with the sign 'take one and wait your turn.'

Bastion took his and got the number 25, and seemed pretty happy about it. Jaden was blessed with 165.

"Great" Jaden muttered "first done with the test, last one to duel"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kyrie Wheeler, who is 16, the older cousin of Jaden Kaiba, and starting her second year at her uncle Seto's school, watched in amusement as her younger cousin began to pace around the watching area, waiting for his duel.

Kyrie took on much of her mother Mai's looks, wavy golden blonde hair, violet eyes and a body that made it very easy for her to seduce boys, and in some cases girls, into doing what she wanted. She wouldn't call herself manipulative in that sense, but she knew how to get people to do things she wanted, all with a simple look.

Kyrie was known as the current queen of obelisk, while this new girl Alexis something or whatever was called the ice princess. She honestly couldn't understand how fast these stupid titles flew around, but hey, at least she was the queen.

But even a simple title like that could help a lot in obelisk blue, where you played a much different game then the duel monsters card game that they all came to play.

In obelisk blue, you played the obelisk game, the game of money, corruption, deceit and bribery. Everything that was found in modern politics.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Each passing duel came a new sense of adrenaline gone to waste, as Jaden watched duel after duel after duel, and after each one, his adrenaline would spike up, and then drop.

It was not a pleasant experience.

He had watched Bastion's duel, and he could say he was impressed at the end, although he did sacrifice his own monster to win, and did lose some life points.

He had watched this one blue haired kids duel, and could easily see the kids hand from where he was sitting. The kid had his proctor in a couple of corners, but he was so hesitant to make that final blow.

Although he did win in the end, the duel could have ended ten to twenty turns ago, and maybe the kid would be in Ra yellow. No, the blue haired kid would be a Slifer, it was obvious, and would stay there until he realized that he had potential.

"Number 165, please go to duel area 5."

Jaden jumped up "finally!", and rushed to the field, by jumping over the stands and onto the duel platform, to get this duel going. After all, his adrenaline just sky rocketed.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

To say anything short of it, Dr. Crowler was not a happy man right now. To say that one of the proctors had to go to the bathroom, and all the others were currently dueling, left him with this so called 165.

The best this kid would be, at best, would be a Ra yellow, and he didn't have time to deal with yellows now. He had Kyrie Wheeler, the niece of Seto Kaiba and daughter of the world class dueler Joey Wheeler, Zane Truesdale, the current Kaiser of Obelisk blue and number one student at duel academy, Chazz Princeton, the top male student at dueling prep school and youngest brother of the Princeton boys, Alexis Rhodes, heir to the Rhodes family, with the disappearance of her brother and death of her parents, and the top student overall in dueling prep school. Yes, he certainly had his hands full at the moment.

But now he had to duel some new recruit, and he was far from happy. What could this boy possible award him in the end; after all, he looked to help students whose success would help him in the end. He could care less about all the other slackers.

As he watched duelist number 165 take his stance across from him, he got this strange feeling around him.

It certainly wasn't the clothes; he just looked like some common teenager.

It wasn't the expression on his face, all excited and determined. God he just hated that in slackers.

No, it was a certain aura he projected almost screaming uncontrollable power, unquestionable authority, and charisma only found in Atticus Rhodes.

Crowler just scoffed at what he was thinking, no this boy was just some boy, nothing special.

"Hey there, are you the school's mascot? Where's the proctor" Jaden said to Crowler, which got quite a few people to snigger in the crowd.

Crowler growled slightly "I am your proctor foolish boy. I am Dr. Crowler head of…" but was interrupted by the same foolish boy.

"Oh so you're the clown that everyone talks about" Jaden said smiling "they never mentioned you had a cool duel disk"

Again laughter was met at his words, and Crowler made a mental note in his mind, this boy would pay.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

In the stands, one black haired boy watched as Dr. Crowler got humiliated. This boy was Chazz Princeton, in all of his self-righteous arrogance. Although his friends kept on making sly comments about the boy and Crowler, he prided himself on knowing who to friend and who not to make friends with. After all, he had these two baboons as friends, making it much easier for him to establish his authority.

And while looking at the boy, number 165, he could tell, this was not someone you wanted to cross.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Alexis Rhodes stared at the dueling platforms in complete indifference, a cold expression so visible on her face, in nearly made everyone freeze just by looking at it.

Much like Kyrie Wheeler, Alexis was the embodiment of female beauty, soft long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very curvy body. However most of these beautiful features came with the distinct features of an ice princess, her blond hair acting like veil over her icy blue ices, and her current posture instructed that she should be left alone.

The early death of her parents at 13, the disappearance of her eldest brother at age 14, had turned the once slightly cold snow angel into the current blizzard that was there.

She just couldn't bring herself to care about any of the duels right now, her once love, her calling in life, just became a dull card game now. The only reason she even thought of applying was to see if she could find her brother, and, deep down, she knew her brother, if he was gone permanently, would never forgive her if she didn't go. And she also knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Jaden was excited, Dr. Crowler was his proctor, and this was going to be sweet. Sure he knew the guy to be an ass at times, by the things his father would mutter under his breath about him, but he knew that he had skills.

"Aright then teach" Jaden beamed "my name is Jaden, so let's not waste time shall we and get this duel on the go"

Crowler grinned slightly, at least the boy was prepared to lose and knew not to waste his time "Alright boy, you shall start since you are the challenger."

Each one of them drew cards from the respective decks.

"Aright I'll start this off with a little buddy of mine. Say hello to _**Luster Dragon**_**(1900, 1700- wind- dragon- 4)** in atk mode, and then set two cards to end my turn."

A teal blue dragon appeared in front of Jaden, its wings looking like samurai swords.

Crowler nodded "I must say I'm slightly impressed, I expected you to try to attack on your turn, but sadly, I was mistaken"

"Well don't you read the rule book, the first person can't…"

"I know that I was just… never mind" Crowler grumbled, obviously this boy was smart, but blunt. "Okay" Crowler said "I summon _**Ancient Gear Soldier**_ **(1300, 1300- earth- machine- 4, ****If this card****attacks****, your opponent cannot****activate****any****Spell****or ****Trap Cards****until the end of the****Damage Step****)** in atk mode and set one card face down to end my turn."

A soldier made of gears appeared holding what appeared to be some kind of gear rifle.

"okay, so I draw, and summon _**Lord of Dragons**_** (1200, 1100- dark- spell caster- 4, ****Face-up****Dragon****-****Type****monsters****cannot be****targeted****by****Spell Cards****, ****Trap Cards****, or monster****effects****that target.)" **Jaden said as a man, wearing dragon oriented clothing appeared next to Luster Dragon, "Now Luster Dragon attack Ancient Gear Soldier"

"I activate the _**Trap Gear Defense**_** (trap- as long there is one ancient gear monster in face up position on your side of the field, negate your opponents attack and end his battle phase. You may draw two cards)"** Crowler said, drawing two cards.

"Ah well" Jaden said "I guess I have to end my turn."

Crowler drew another card. "First I play _**Change of Heart**_ **(spell- take control of one target monster for one turn)** and take your Lord of Dragons. Then I sacrifice it along with my ancient gear soldier, to bring out my rarest card, _**Ancient Gear Golem**_** (3000, 3000- machine- earth- 8, This card cannot be****Special Summoned****. If this card attacks a ****Defense Position****monster, inflict****Piercing****Battle Damage****to your opponent. If this card****attacks****, your opponent cannot****activate****any ****Spell****or****Trap Cards****until the end of the****Damage Step****.)**

A giant golem made purely out of stone and gears appeared, and like most of the other gear golem monsters, it had what appeared to be a back problem, although that might be due to the fact that its fists were one of the biggest parts of its body.

"Oh cool monster teach" Jaden said, which got an irritated look from Crowler. His monster wasn't cool, it was vicious. "But I'm sorry to see it go bye, bye, because I activate my face down, _**Kaiser Comeback **_**(trap- if your opponent summons a monster with equal to or more stars then 6, you may look through your deck and put one dragon monster from your deck to your hand. Your opponent must skip his battle phase for this turn.)**

"Alright so you got lucky" Crowler scoffed, as Jaden took a card from his deck and put it into his hand.

"Nah, I'm just good" Jaden said.

"Well you got one more turn boy" Crowler sneered "before I destroy you"

Jaden nodded, this teacher wasn't all that nice, and he noticed that most of the people in the stands were watching him. He could even see his Cousin Kyrie watching with some interest, but of course she didn't look worried or anxious. She knew that Jaden would win. After all if he didn't, then it was like saying that Crowler could beat everyone except Zane Truesdale.

"Sorry teacher, but it ends now, because I activate _**Dragon Fusion**_ **(spell- ****Send****Fusion Material dragon monsters****that are listed on a dragon****Fusion Monster****Card from your****hand****or your side of the****field****to the****Graveyard****, and ****Special Summon****that Fusion Monster from your****Extra Deck****. That same monster is allowed two attacks for the turn that it is summoned)"** Jaden said "and I fuse three Red Eyes Black Dragons to form a personal favorite of mine, _**Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_** (4200, 3600- dark- dragon- 9, this card is unaffected by an opponent's spell, trap and monster effects.)**

Dead silence was met at the sight of the three head beast of a dragon; no one dared spoke when that same dragon destroyed that ancient gear golem, and then end Crowler's life points. People began to whisper about who this kid was, and there question was quickly answered.

"Winner of match 165, Jaden Kaiba"


End file.
